<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Little Secret by MajiLovePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039204">Dirty Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess'>MajiLovePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Eiichi, bottom otoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eiichi lovingly punishes Otoya for leaving him out of a dirty little secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ittoki Otoya/Ootori Eiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea started with me just wanting to write some EiiOto, but then I was shopping for sex toys and got some ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Otoya bit down on the pillow he was clutching to stifle the scream that burned in his throat.</p>
<p>It was so much and so good.</p>
<p>The slapping of skin on skin was a baseline over which they wove a melody of moans and gasps. </p>
<p>He inhaled sharply through his nose as Eiichi plowed him into the mattress. Each thrust felt impossibly harder, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>Those big, calloused hands sank into his hips as Eiichi pulled Otoya closer in time with his merciless thrusts.</p>
<p>“Eiichi,” he grunted through the pillow. “Oh, God. Right there.”</p>
<p>He heard a chuckle from his partner. </p>
<p>The bedsprings protested beneath their knees, but Otoya could only hear the satisfied groans coming from the other man.</p>
<p>His ass burned as Eiichi stretched him hard and deep. Otoya knew he would regret this roughness tomorrow during dance practice, but for now he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than the frankly amazing feeling of Eiichi’s cock ramming into his prostate. </p>
<p>“How is it, Otoya?” Eiichi purred, leaning over his body and letting one hand wander up to pinch Otoya’s pebbled nipple. </p>
<p>“Fuck...” Otoya sucked in a breath and whined.</p>
<p>Eiichi yanked him up, pressing their bodies together as gravity forced him down onto that thick cock. “Tell me, Otoya. Use your words.”</p>
<p>“Ah...incredible,” Otoya moaned, arching into Eiichi’s touch. </p>
<p>He felt the brush of Eiichi’s lips on his cheek and then his ear. The slow, gentle kisses were in stark contrast to their hips. “I’m not done with you yet,” came the promise. </p>
<p>Eiichi’s hand drifted across the planes of Otoya’s abs before making its way to the base of his cock, squeezing the vibrating black cockring that was teasing and torturing Otoya.</p>
<p>Otoya whined, falling onto his forearms as Eiichi’s thrusts slowed, denying them both the release their bodies ached for. “Eiichi...”</p>
<p>“This is what you get for being so naughty,” Eiichi murmured, trailing kisses across Otoya’s neck. “Did you have that plug in for our entire concept meeting today?” He dragged his nails across Otoya’s chest. “In front of both of our groups? In front of Nanami?”</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” Otoya admitted.</p>
<p>Eiichi’s grin was audible. “My sweet Otoya. Who knew you were such a dirty boy?”</p>
<p>Otoya’s cock twitched, and he whined. “Eiichi, please.”</p>
<p>“Please?” Eiichi leered, watching Otoya’s muscles quake and his hips shifting back to seek more friction. “Please what?”</p>
<p>“Please let me cum,” Otoya begged. “I need it.”</p>
<p>Eiichi squeezed Otoya’s toned ass. “What you need is to learn your lesson.” Eiichi turned up the speed of the vibrating cockring.</p>
<p>Otoya lurched forward, burying his face in the pillow. His hips rocked into empty air, and he hissed through his teeth. </p>
<p>“Now, Otoya,” Eiichi began, his voice heavy with authority as he rocked his hips hard and slow and cruel. “What have you learned?”</p>
<p>With his face pressed to Eiichi’s feather pillow, Otoya whimpered. He could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. </p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>“N-not to wear a plug in p-public?”</p>
<p>“Wrong.” Eiichi’s hips picked up speed. “What you should have learned is not to wear one in public without telling me.”</p>
<p>Otoya’s blush darkened. “O-oh...”</p>
<p>“I want to know all of your dirty little secrets, Otoya.” Eiichi turned off the cockring and replaced it with his hand. “Understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Otoya nodded eagerly. Precum dripped from his cock.</p>
<p>Eiichi grinned. “Good. Now let me make you cum.”</p>
<p>Their hips slapped together as Eiichi jerked him off in time with his thrusts. It was incredible. Otoya was seeing stars and moaning openly.</p>
<p>“So close. So close. So close....ah...”</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Eiichi was breathing hard against Otoya’s ear. “Go on, Otoya. Cum for me. Cum with me inside you— the way you were imagining all day long.” Eiichi punctuated each word with another deep thrust.</p>
<p>Otoya bit his lip as his hips jerked forward. That thick cock. Those calloused hands. </p>
<p>He thought of the way he had felt, slightly stretched with the toy as his little secret at the meeting. His friends. Nanami. All of HEAVENS. None of them had known how bad he was being. </p>
<p>Now, Eiichi was inside him, so much bigger and warmer than the metal. Less gentle than usual, but so damn good.</p>
<p>His stamina gave out, and he came hard, clamping down on Eiichi’s cock as his seed spilled into Eiichi’s waiting hand.</p>
<p>Eiichi followed moments later, his thrusts still hard and fast until he collapsed against Otoya’s back.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Eiichi murmured.</p>
<p>They lay together, just skin on skin, for a minute to catch their breath before Eiichi pulled out and discarded the condom.</p>
<p>Otoya rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling awfully pleased with himself.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Eiichi leaned into his field of view with one sharp brow arched. “I see that grin.”</p>
<p>“What grin?” Otoya blinked innocently.</p>
<p>“The one you’re wearing right now because you got exactly what you wanted.” Eiichi pinched his cheek.</p>
<p>Otoya cupped Eiichi’s face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss. “Good thing you know exactly what I want.”</p>
<p>Eiichi snorted and deepened the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank for reading! Let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>